If They Told Our Story
by WisdomEye
Summary: Rose observed. Her family and life seemed like a story from one of the books she loved so much. It would be a story that wouldn't show very much though. Really cliche probably. A quick little one shot  COMPLETE . Please read and review.


**A/N This is another one shot that I have written to procrastinate the writing of Dark Side Cookies as it really isn't co-operating with me at the moment. However to my DSC readers I promise that there should be another chapter within the fortnight. This in no way relates to my previous one shot and big thanks you to my wonderful beta **_**AmyakaLuke**_**.**

**Disclaimer: It's FANfiction. Thus I own nothing and make no money.**

Rose sat on one of the chair in front of the fire in her common room and shrank back into it with a book. Those walking around the common room ignored her but Rose was used to that. At home she usually tried to get that reaction. It wasn't hard though. Everyone else was out there and happy. Rose preferred her books.

Some people said that she would stand out because she was smart. They were wrong because her mother was smart and that was all her family needed in the brains department. Maybe she should have stood out for being the eldest child of her parents as famous as they were but all of her family was famous in some way so that was nothing special. Instead Rose observed. To her sometimes her family and life seemed like a story from one of the books that she loved so much. It would be a story that wouldn't show very much though. If someone were to write a story they would probably show the main stuff but not the actual feelings.

For instance they might write about James seeing Teddy kiss Victorie. That was fun to say. They probably wouldn't have written however about how Victorie came back fuming and muttering. Or how Teddy came back with a red handprint emblazoned on his check. They definitely wouldn't write about the discreet thumbs that she and Lily sent Teddy. They had been waiting forever for Teddy to shows his feelings. It wasn't their fault if he came on a bit too strong.

They would notice Uncle Harry's 'discreet' talk with poor Albus about different house and being happy. For an Auror Harry really could be dense sometimes. What with the mass of red hair that their family was everyone was looking at them – staring really (the author would probably emphasise this fact and exclaim over the pure amount of general redness). Therefore there wasn't much that was private about any of them and after much observation over the years Rose could testify that if you look like you are trying to speak privately everyone will listen harder (not that she would _ever _do that of course). At least Albus got the house he wanted in the end though.

Lastly they would probably leap onto her father's words to her about Scorpius Malfoy, the little git. They would probably all try to paint her father as still being a Slytherin hating git (no matter how much he tried to hide it she had talked to his brothers and knew that he wasn't very nice when he was at school). In all truth though she knew that he was just trying to protect her. Mr Malfoy, though he had changed, still had many pureblood prejudices and Rose was a half blood so there was no saying how Scorpius would react.

She laughed wryly to herself about her father's reaction. If it was written about they would probably see it as a sign that her and Scorpius would end up defying their parents and dating. At the moment she couldn't stomach the thought. That brought her to thinking about Scorpius himself.

When he had been sorted into Ravenclaw he had positively scowled and looked for a moment like he would argue. A sharp glance from Professor Artright however sent him scurrying to the Ravenclaw table though he glared at those around him before staring resolutely down at the table.

The only time that he had looked up was when the hat had sorted her into Ravenclaw too. He had smirked at her and had snidely commented that he had expected her to join the rest of her family in Gryffindor – hadn't they overrun it yet?

Rose groaned and whacked her forehead with her book repeatedly. Now she was back to thinking about her disgrace – she was a Ravenclaw. That wouldn't have been so bad if she was anyone else. In fact it would have been great as the house seemed perfect for her. However she was Rose Weasley. _Eldest child of two thirds of the Golden Trio, a sure fire Gryffindor._

Apparently not. It seemed that not only was she the invisible child in the Weasley clan but she was the odd one out. The only current student not in Gryffindor. Even Teddy, who was only adopted, had been in Gryffindor.

As if attracted to her suffering Scorpius interrupted her at this point of her head bashing.

"Can't learn enough by reading so you have to smash it in there? I guess you aren't as smart as the sorting hat thought you were." He said with a smug little smile. Rose scowled back up at him.

"Or maybe," he continued "someone is scared about their family's reaction to their sorting. What is it – first one this generation not in Gryffindor. You must be such a disappointment." Rose was positively fuming by this point,

"Shove off Malfoy and leave me alone! Just because you're scared to tell Pureblood Slytherin Daddy that you failed him and are now in Ravenclaw, you don't need to bother me!" She had stood up and was now shouting and watched in satisfaction as the smirk dropped off his face.

"You don't know the first thing about my family Weasley so do both of us a favour and shut your mouth. I would kindly thank you to not shoot your head off about things that you don't understand. In fact I am just going to the owlery now to inform them of my sorting. Have you? No? Too scared?" His smirk had been replaced by a look of loathing and superiority as he looked down on where she sat with her book.

"You don't look like you're going up there Malfoy." Said Rose waspishly, "I can't see a letter or writing materials." Scorpius flushed and replied hotly

"I have parchment and a quill in my pocket. Are you going to come send one?" His voice was challenging and Rose was never one to back down from a challenge. It looked like it wouldn't be as easy as she had thought to ignore the scorpion in her house. He seemed to be determined to be around her. Grabbing parchment and a quill from the table beside her she stood up and walked to the door before turning around to glare at Scorpius,

"You coming Malfoy?"

Rose looked at herself in the mirror as Victorie pinned up the last piece of her hair. She was wearing a long white gown with capped sleeves and a tight bodice. The dress hugged her waist before flowing out into a long train. The deep blue necklace around her necklace highlighted her eyes and complimented the tiara in her hair. She felt like a princess about to marry her prince.

Rose thought back her days at Hogwarts and the fairytale like quality of her days. She had always looked at her life like a story, analysing it like a writer would, deciding what would be included in the story. She fell back into that familiar pattern now, observing as her two bridesmaids, Lily and her best friend Sasha adjusted their dresses and squabbled over who would hold what bouquet. The bouquets were deep blue delphiniums surrounding white roses. Apparently one was wilting while the other still looked fine. With a sigh and a wave of the wand sitting on the table beside her Rose restored new life to both of them and smiled as they looked sheepish.

Thinking of the journey that had brought her to this point Rose decided that it was definitely a romance. A comedy romance though because there had been some hilarious moments. Like when she finally said yes to going to Hogsmead and her cousins heard. The five who had just come over to ask if she was going with them had nearly popped when they heard her say yes. James had had his wand out and was just babbling incoherently when Professor Bark had come up and asked what he was doing. James and Hugo had to be dragged off as they seemed to have lost the use of their legs.

The moment that she told her parents about her boyfriend would probably be included too. Her father had exploded predictably and when she had asserted that she was not going to break up with him Ron had screamed until he was black and blue before storming out the door. The story would include her mother comforting her and reassuring her that she wasn't stupid Rose decided. However it probably wouldn't include the state her father had been in when he finally arrived home. Drunk off his face and sporting a large black eye from where her uncles had defended her choice. Rose had always been grateful to George and Charlie for that. She knew her father would have come round but she knew that they had certainly sped the process up.

Rose knew she had been lucky in her life. All the plot twists and bumps in the road that were thrown at her were able to be dealt with. From fights to lost jobs, from prejudice to old rivalries. Together they had survived them and Rose knew that she was happy to have someone there.

Yes, as Rose walked down the aisle towards her prince with his blonde hair and beaming face, she decided that she was very lucky to have her scorpion. That first day at school had shown her that she couldn't say no or ignore him. Obvious foreshadowing, tacky or not, was definitely good in her books if it meant that she would spend the rest of her life with Scorpius Malfoy.

She was Mrs Rose Malfoy and for that she was glad.

**Review Please ;)**


End file.
